The Quest for Revenge
by IndigoBlue Violet
Summary: This is a story of Sasuke going to the farthest point of getting his revenge. Too boring? Well, throw in some aliens, add a mystic quest and sprinkle some fairy dust on it. An adventurous, humorous romantic story. SasuSaku , with NaruHina and ShikaIno. AU.
1. The Abduction

_**Title: The Quest for Revenge.**_

_**Summary: This is a story of Sasuke going to the farthest point of getting his revenge. Too boring? Well, throw in some aliens, add a mystic quest and sprinkle some fairy dust on it. An adventurous, humorous romantic story. SasuSaku , with NaruHina and ShikaIno. AU.**_

* * *

**(A/N): An AU story. Konoha 12 never existed; nobody recognizes each other as a part of anime. There's a reason for that. Sasuke is major OC. Well, everybody is OC. It makes things interesting. ;)**

"Normal"

_"Thinking/ Flashback"_

**"Inner"**

_**"Announcement/banners/written text/ other information"**_

* * *

It was just another normal day. The sky was cloudy; the atmosphere was cool and breezy. Sasuke was strolling around the outskirts of Sound Village, lost deep in thought. Itachi was out there and he needed a way to find him and kill him.

Flashback:

Zoning out, he failed to notice where his feet were taking him.

.

SNAP!

.

Sasuke found himself in a hunter's net, hanging from a tree.

**Tch. Idiot. THE MIGHTY Sasuke getting trapped in a deer trap. Amusing.**

_Shut up._ _Couldn't you tell me?_

**I could... But I wanted to see how dumb you are. Seems I got my answer.**

_Why you-_

Sasuke was so busy arguing with his inner that he didn't notice a big hovering disc-thing above him. Only when the said UFO flashed green beam over him; did he notice that.

_What is this green light?_

Just then he heard a computerized voice from the UFO **"**_**Anti-gravity beam activated**__"_

_Guess that answers my question._

Suddenly, he saw flowers and leaves floating. The net started to go upside, pulling Sasuke along with it. Sasuke slashed the net with his katana, freeing himself, but his efforts were in vain. He kept floating up up and up, being sucked into the UFO.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his vision to the light. He found himself in chains. A bright light shone over him, bright enough to make him blind; but the surrounding area remained dark.

"It seems you are awake." a voice called out.

Suddenly all the lights turned on. The entire spaceship lit up to reveal its travellers. There were nine individuals including our chicken-butt haired boy. Seven were umm... _Non-human._

They were humanoid, green, slimy, big-eyed aliens.

Who wore only a black colored _**underwea**__r_ with red clouds printed on them. It _barely_ covered their _body._ Sasuke was horrified at the _sight._

He quickly looked away in an attempt to erase the disturbing image from his already scarred mind.

_'They look like a bunch of prostitutes.' _he thought.

To his left was another person, tied to chains. It took a moment for him to realize that it was none other than his brother, Itachi.

"Hello, foolish little brother." greeted Itachi.

"I am going to kill you, Itachi!" Sasuke said as he attempted to attack his brother, but the chains held him in place.

One of the creatures walked towards them.

"Now, now. No need to be feisty, humans. Just wait. You ARE going to die. Isn't that great? Kukukuku" he gave a evil laugh. All the others joined him.

_I have a bad feeling about this. Inner, where the hell are you?_

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were chained next to each other. In front of them was a giant wheel with scribbling on it.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE WHEEL!" yelled one of the aliens appearing nowhere in front of Sasuke.

"Aahhh!" Sasuke gave out a girly shriek in terror, anime tears running down his face.

"Look what you did, Kisame! You made him cry, you fucking idiot." his fellow companion yelled at him.

"I was only trying to have fun, Hidan" Kisame said running away, hiding behind the wheel, sulking. Hidan sweat-dropped, but he quickly composed himself.

"Anyways, Queen Konan is calling. Zetsu, put us on-line."

Zetsu pressed a button. A big screen popped out, with a picture of similar looking alien on it. She had a crown on her head and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Show me the prisoners" she ordered.

The screen turned to face Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke still had tear-stained face along with a running nose.

"Aww.. Poor crying child. He shall go last. Spin the wheel for the other human." she commanded.

"Yes, my Lady! Sasori, spin the wheel" Kakuzu said.

Sasori spun the wheel with all his might. Soon the wheel came to rest. The scribbling pointed by the arrow transformed into English. It said "_**Transform into a stone statue for eternity**_"

Suddenly Itachi was covered in green aura. Bright light flashed from his body and the next second, he turned into a stone statue.

"NOOOO...!" yelled Sasuke.

.

He had spent his entire life training, to get his revenge.

He became an avenger, a missing-nin for the sole reason of killing Itachi. He waited his entire life for this opportunity. But now he saw his goal fading away.

It was wrong.

So wrong.

This was not supposed to happen. HE was supposed to kill Itachi, not some stupid green aliens.

.

"And now, the crying kid" said the queen.

"Wait! Am I going to die?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, my child." said Konan.

"Then I want you to fulfill my last wish" added Sasuke.

"Hmm. State your wish" commanded the queen.

"I want you to undo the spell on Itachi so I can kill him myself. I want to kill him with my own hands" wished Sasuke.

"I am afraid cannot undo the spell. To do that, you have to sprinkle 'The Enchanted Fairy Dust of Epic Magic' over him."

"And where will I find The Enchanted Fai- err- the dust?" asked Sasuke, unsure.

Konan smiled and said "You have to cross the Valley of the Dark Infinity, swim across the Dreaded Waters of the Bottomless Ocean and fly over the Pinkest cloud of the Pink Realm. You have to enter the Castle of the Pink Sky which is at the highest point of the Pink Realm. You will find The Enchanted Fairy Dust of Epic Magic inside. Hidan will hand you over the map to reach there. Any questions?"

"I have a question, my Lady. Why do these places have so long names?" asked Kisame.

Sasori hit him in the head and said "You idiot, you are not supposed to question the queen!"

Kisame's eyes watered and he burst out crying, anime-style. "Everybody is so mean! I hate this world" he yelled as he ran back behind the wheel, crying. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Here's the map. And this is a teleporting device. Once you find The Enchanted Fairy Dust of Epic Magic, press it. You will be teleported back to the ship." Zetsu handed him the said things. But the things were covered in slime, courtesy of Zetsu. Sasuke nearly puked watching the slime-filled accessories in hand.

A green light flashed over him and the next second, he was back on land.

With that, his quest began.

* * *

**(A/N): Just a random crazy idea. I know the story is crappy, but I hope you all like it. Tell me if I should make any improvements in writing. Flames accepted. But try to be nice, people. :)**

**Review, review! :)**


	2. The Quest

Sasuke was walking his way towards his first destination, the Valley of Dark Infinity.

He walked hours, trying to figure out the way and ultimately came to a conclusion that- _I am lost._

**How can you manage to lose even when you have a map?!**

_Shut up, you backstabbing coward. How could you leave me all alone in that dreaded place?_

**I AM NOT A COWARD! I admit I was a little scared, but I am not a coward.**

_Keep telling yourself. Now don't bother me. I have to find that stupid valley._

With all the ranting in his head, Sasuke didn't realize where he was going.

.

BOINK.

.

He crashed into a sign board and fell flat on his face. A giant swelling grew on his forehead. With teary eyes, he rose up to read the sign board.

_**THE VALLEY OF THE DARK INFINITY**_

_**4 miles ahead.**_

**See. I showed you the right direction.**

_Hn. Now shut up and let's go to that valley._

Sasuke started walking in the said direction. After a while, he reached a cliff. Curiously, he reached the edge and peeked down. All he could see was darkness. The bottom was unseen.

**Waah! Get back you idiot. I'm acrophobic.**

_Not my fault. Now stop whining like a child. Let me see in the map how to cross this valley._

Sasuke looked in the map. Near the image of the valley, there was something written.

_**'Enlighten your path by discovering the secret of the guardian of the fifth rock.'**_

_What the hell is this shit?_

Suddenly, light flashed from the map and the text became brighter, brighter and whole map illuminated. The light slowly dimmed and the map returned to normal, except a change in the text near the valley picture.

_**Translation for morons: Find the fifth pillar to cross the valley.**_

_Tch. I knew that._

* * *

The first four pillar had passed by earlier. Soon, Sasuke reached the fifth pillar. He saw a frog, about 3 feet tall jumping near the pillar.

_Don't tell me he is the guardian of this pillar._

Just then, he saw a blond boy, in orange jumpsuit chasing after the frog.

"You are so slow, Gamakichi. Watch me! Hahaha"

Sasuke stood there, watching the two play tag.

Gamakichi hopped and hid behind Sasuke. The blond teen ran towards him and bumped into Sasuke.

"I am so sorry. Let me help. By the way I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a big smile, extending his hand towards Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know the way to cross this valley" Sasuke said, getting up.

Naruto gasped. "This isn't a valley. This is The Valley of Dark Infinity. And I am the sole guardian" said Naruto, his eyes sparkling with rainbows and fountains behind him. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"So can you help me pass The Valley of- umm.. _this?"_ said Sasuke gesturing to the said place.

"I can." said Naruto indifferently.

.

CRICKET. CRICKET.

.

"So, will you?" asked Sasuke again.

_He's such a dobe._

"Depends." said Naruto, looking at the pillar. Sasuke followed his gaze to see inscriptions carved on the pillar. It had a text on it, too.

_**O Mighty Ramen King**_

_**Unleash thy mercy on us**_

_**Hail thy mighty Ramen magic**_

_**Glorify us with the Holy Ramenness.**_

Sasuke's eye twitched. Twice.

"Oh, and don't forget the dance" Naruto said enthusiastically, pointing at the inscriptions at the lower part of the pillar. Sasuke's eyes widened.

**Hahaha. Go ahead, loser. I'd like to see you dance.**

_Go, die you bastard._

Sasuke lifted both his hands over his head, moving them slightly.

"O Might-"

"Do it correctly, Teme. Else the Gods won't show us the way." yelled Naruto.

_So much for revenge._

Sasuke waved his hands in the air rapidly, jumping as he said each word

"O *jump* Mighty *jump* Ramen *jump* King *jump* "

Naruto held pom-poms in his hand as he swayed his hips, cheering Sasuke to sing. Gamakichi had bongos in front of him as he tapped them in rhythm.

"Unleash thy mercy on us"

Sang Sasuke as he turned around twice and clapped.

"Hail thy mighty Ramen magic"

He extended his arms to sides, brought them back and nodded his head three times.

"Glorify us with the Holy Ramenness" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison as Naruto held both of the Sasuke's wrists with his hands and made both of them spin together.

It was followed by a Bongo solo by Gamakichi.

_**(A/N: I was thinking about Sheldon's bongo solo at this point. XD )**_

The song finished, and out of nowhere, a big cloud appeared in the sky. A ray of lightening pierced the cloud and struck the ground. The said area lit up as many packets and bowls of Ramen emerged from the ground. The cloud disappeared.

"Yay! More Ramen" Naruto jumped like a toddler and ran towards the Ramen heaven.

"I don't get it. I thought you were going to show me the way" pouted Sasuke.

"Ow waa. Fo grait wong dat wock n enwer wat wave" slurred Naruto with mouthful of Ramen.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Just then, Naruto appeared in front of him, staring at him. He had a huge bagpack on his back, filled with Ramen packets.

"I said, go straight along that rock and enter the cave. Here, follow me. It's sort of a tunnel connecting the two cliffs together." said Naruto, leading the way.

"Wait, are you coming too?" asked Sasuke. "Of course. You are too stupid for your own good. You won't last." said Naruto, walking. "Besides, I need someone to provide me Ramen. I've reached my limit."

"You're a selfish dobe." commented Sasuke, angry at the fact that the dobe tricked him to dance.

* * *

The cave was creepy. It was moist, cold and dark. Sasuke was a bit scared. Just a bit.

Naruto was muttering stuff along ponies and rainbows. Just then, they heard a voice.

"Eeep!" shrieked Sasuke. At the same time, Naruto jumped onto him like Scooby-Doo. Thankfully, Sasuke caught him.

The source of the voice- a rat, scurried off, scared. "Huh, just a rat. Get off dobe!" Sasuke said, throwing Naruto on the ground. "Ow, that hurt" said Naruto getting up. They continued their quest again.

Sasuke looked in his map. The next place was The Dreaded Waters of the Bottomless Ocean. It would take him a day to reach there. Sighing, he kept back the map. Being stuck with Naruto alone for a day was worse than a nightmare. Nonetheless, he kept walking.

* * *

By the end of the next day, they reached towards the end of the cave. They exit the cave, only to see a desert. Sand, sand everywhere. The cave opened in the middle of a desert.

Sasuke hit Naruto in the head. "There was supposed to be an ocean. Not a freaking desert, you idiot."

"We're on the way Teme. Sheesh, hold yourself together" Both the teens started walking again.

Both of them walked for hours. The sand was starting to feel sticky. Sasuke looked down. The ground was moist. Surely, they were heading the right direction. From a distance, Sasuke saw a 'Boats for hire' shop board. The owner of the shop had spiky hairs, held up in a high ponytail. He slept on the shop counter, drooling. Naruto reached there and rung the bell.

"Troublesome boy. What are you doing at a place like this? Go home, kid. Let me sleep" the guy said lazily.

"We want to cross this sea to fin-"

"This is not a sea! It is the Dreaded Waters of the Bottomless Ocean. There's a huge difference! By the way, I'm Shikamaru" he said.

"And I presume you are the Guardian of this se- I mean Ocean?" Sasuke asked

"Of course. Why else would I be stuck here?"Shikamaru retorted.

"So will you help us cross it? Tell me what you need, now itself" said Sasuke recollecting the scene with Naruto.

"I could have helped you for free. But since you're offering me something, I don't want to let this opportunity slip away" Shikamaru said, smirking.

Sasuke stood there, mouth wide open.

_I can't believe I was tricked again._

**I can't believe you are ME. Seriously, there has to be a mistake.**

_Tch. Then why don't you leave? Atleast I can die in peace without you._

"Take me with you. A guardian can only leave his place to assist a voyager. Now come on, you two. We will use my special voyage cruise. It's been a long time since I've been to one. My cruise is inside here" Shikamaru said, walking towards a giant warehouse, which appeared out of nowhere.

They opened the doors to see a horrified scene in front of them. The Mighty Guy and Rock Lee were sun-bathing inside the warehouse. They wore nothing but a tight bathing suit, probably made from the same material a spandex was made of. They wore sunglasses to add to the effect. The three voyagers stood there, wide eyed. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Shikamaru yelled.

"We are sunbathing in this youthful place" Lee said. "To replenish our youthfulness" added Guy.

"After that I will run around this desert with 100kgs weight tied to each leg" said Lee with determined look in his eyes. "I will train along with you, my youthful student. I will walk on my hands all the way along with you." said Guy. Lee's eyes watered with joy.

"Guy-sensei" he said, emotionally.

"Lee" said Guy with tears running.

"Guy sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy sensei"

"Lee"

Guy and Lee hugged each other, waterfalls running from their eyes. The background showed space with galaxies and stars shining.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto had multiple sweat-drops over them.

"Anyways, let's pull out the cruise. Help me guys" Shikamaru said, walking towards the ropes, untying them.

"Step back, my youthful comrade. I will do it. If I can't, then I will do 2000 push-ups" Guy said, his eyes burning up. "Oh Guy sensei! Your determination motivates me greatly. I will help too." Lee said with sparkles in his eyes.

So then, Guy and Lee pulled out the cruise and pulled it into the water. The trio boarded the cruise, waving good-bye to Lee and Guy. "Good bye, my youthful friends. Have a youthful journey" Lee said waving at them. Guy had a handkerchief in his hand, as he blew his nose from it, waving at them. Naruto waved back at them. Shikamaru stood by the wheel, guiding the ship. Sasuke wandered off somewhere inside.

All set, the trio sailed out into the open waters of the Ocean.

* * *

Shikamaru was doing a great job, handling the ship. The water body wasn't called Dreaded Waters of the Bottomless Ocean for nothing. The waves were as high as the tsunamis. Any moment could be the last for the ship. But our Captain Shikamaru was an elite. He handled every wave gracefully, cutting their way through the water.

Naruto meanwhile pretended to look through the telescope. He had made out a Ramen beard for himself and had tied a wood piece to his leg. Everytime he stepped, the wood made noise. "I am Captain One-Leg Ramenizer. I am here to protect my Ramen treasure" Naruto skipped happily and hugged his backpack.

"Hey, where is Teme?" he asked no one in particular, searching the said boy through his telescope.

Sasuke sat at a corner. Along with a bucket between his legs.

"I'm here- umpff-" He dug his head in the bucket.

And puked. Again.

.

He hated boats.

.

And waves.

.

And this quest.

.

_I hate you Itachi._

* * *

Days passed. Their voyage continued. Meanwhile, Sasuke learnt that Ramen is a good medicine. His sea-sickness had reduced drastically. And it tasted good.

"Teme, this is your fifth time trying to steal my Ramen." Naruto held the bowl to his chest protectively, as a mother would hold her child. "Give it back, Dobe. Besides, I dance for it. Technically, it's mine." Sasuke said smirking.

"Stop fighting you two. I see land ahead. Seems we reached our destination." Shikamaru told them.

Sasuke looked over. Sure, they had reached. He drew out his map.

Next stop: the Pink Realm.

* * *

Pink. Pink. Pink everywhere.

Light pink sand, moderate pink trees, lightest-of-the-light pink sky, pinkish-black rocks.

"Where are we? Cotton-candy land?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Eep! Don't mention that name. It's forbidden" a long-haired boy exclaimed.

"You mean Cotton Candy land?" asked Sasuke.

The boy squeaked and covered Sasuke's mouth, looking here and there to make sure nobody heard.

_He has manicured nails. With a purple nail-polish. The fuck?_

**First his hairs. Then the squealing. And now this. He's totally gay, man!**

"I'm not gay. This is our tradition" he said, as if reading his mind.

"I'm Neji, The royal naval commander. Welcome to the Pink Realm." Neji said enthusiastically. Some Hawaiian girls appeared out of nowhere and did a welcome dance.

"Can you take us to the 'Castle of the Pink Sky'?" Sasuke asked, looking into his map.

"No, I can't. I'm on duty. But I can guide you." he said, drawing out a whistle. He blew it, but no sound came out. "Is it broken?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No" Neji smirked as a cloud landed in front of them. "Hop on."

The trio climbed on it. It was like walking on feathers. Naruto was already rolling on it. "I'm in heaven!" he exclaimed.

The cloud flew again, carrying them with it.

Soon they reached a pinkish red building. _**Tourism and Exchange. **_It read.

Inside was a big busted woman, leaning on the table.

"Ah! The Sake dealers, right?" she asked, drunk.

"No ma'am. I guess you have mistaken us for someone else. We don't have sake." Shikamaru said.

"No sake? Damn tourists! Ino, take them away!" she shouted.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" another blonde rushed in, and took Shikamaru by the hand, pulling him away. He caught Sasuke's shirt, pulling him along, who caught Naruto's pant, dragging him too. The chain finally reached outside. "Sasuke, leave my pants. I don't have underwear beneath it." Naruto said with a hint of pink on his cheeks, as he tried to hold together his garment.

"Naruto, not in front of a lady!" whispered Shikamaru, with blushed face. Was it because of Naruto's comment, or due to Ino's touch; we never know.

"Who are you guys, and why did you come here?" Ino asked abruptly.

"I'm Shikamaru. This is Sasuke and that is Naruto. We want to go to the Castle of the Pink Sky. Will you take us there? Shikamaru replied.

"Yes, I can. I am Ino, the head tourist guide. You guys seem tired. You should rest now, we will go to the castle tomorrow." said Ino, as she showed them their resting room. She was still holding Shikamaru's hand. Sasuke and Naruto noticed that. "This is your room. Relax. I will see you guys tomorrow" Ino said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Shikamaru-kun." Ino smiled at him. "Bye, Ino-chan" Shikamaru looked at her, lost in her blue eyes.

"Umm, Shikamaru-kun..." she said gesturing at their intertwined hands. He looked, and realized it. He quickly removed his hand, blushing madly. Ino giggled and left.

Shikamaru turned around, to see Sasuke and Naruto smirking at him. "What? Don't look at me like that" he said, still blushing.

* * *

Next day Shikamaru kept strolling around the window, hoping to see the blond beauty return. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. Sasuke currently was studying the map. Naruto was busy eating his ramen.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"She's here, she's here!" Shikamaru shouted like a 5 year-old, rushing towards the door. "Hello, Ino-chan." he said, blushing.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun. I hope you had a nice sleep." Ino said greeting him

"Let's go, guys. Your transportation is ready." Ino said, pulling Shikamaru by the hand.

"Ohh! They just need a reason to hold each other's hand" Naruto said, elbowing Sasuke. He smirked.

"I heard that!" yelled Shikamaru.

They all reached outside. A pale pink cloud was parked there. A girl was standing on it, waiting.

"Hello, Ino-san." the purple haired girl said politely.

"Hello, Hinata. This is Shikamaru-kun. That is Naruto and that, Sasuke. Guys, this is Hinata. She's our Transportation Manager." said Ino.

"Hinata, take them to the Cloud Transport Exchange, please." Ino told her.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't. There are new recruits and we are falling short of staff for their training. I need more people" she explained.

"Well, I can help you. Naruto will accompany Sasuke while I can stay back to help you." Shikamaru said. Ino's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you so much!" she said as she tackled him in a bear-hug. Both of them blushed. Soon, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata took off while Shikamaru and Ino stayed behind.

* * *

Sasuke was as usual immersed in his map, trying to find out what to do next. Hinata was at the front, guiding the cloud while Naruto sat beside her, looking at the view of the place.

"Everything is pink here. Even this cloud is pink and fluffy. I feel like eating it like a cotton-candy!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata grasped. "Don't say that name, please. We could get into big trouble." Hinata warned them.

"Why not? Why is everyone so afraid of that word?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Hinata sighed. "Well, it is a long story. Long time ago, there was a-"

* * *

_**(A/N): Like it? Hate it? Tell me! :D**_

_**Watch the Sheldon bongo video on youtube if you want. I just luvvv it.!**_

_**Exams are near, so I can't update until mid-April. But I WILL FINISH THE STORY! *eyes burning up* XD**_


	3. The Past and the Mystery- Part I

**(A/N): This Chapter is a entirely about Hinata's story. So it's all in italics to avoid the confusion.**

* * *

_Story:_

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was boy called Ryan. He was a simple, kind child, who wished to do something better for this world. His parents were not rich, but they did everything they could to raise their son. They both worked hard to earn their livelihood._

_Ryan was a smart boy. He did better than most of the kids at his school. His teachers always complemented him. His parents were very proud of him. Ryan slowly grew up, so did their expenses. His parents worked harder to support their son's education. His dreams meant everything to them._

_It was just a few days before Ryan's graduation ceremony His father had just received a promotion that day. The entire family was very happy. Everything was perfect. His mother handed him some money and asked him to bring fresh strawberries for the cake she was preparing. Ryan went to the market and fetched his supplies. Returning home, he saw that the door-lock was broken and the main door was open._

_"Mom? Dad?" He called, but there was no answer._

_He quickly rushed inside and found his house empty. There was no sign of his parents anywhere. He entered the bedroom to see dead bodies of his parents, lying there. Their safe was lying open, and empty. He yelled for them, tried to wake them up, but there was no answer. Their bodies laid there lifeless. He ran outside, calling out everyone for help. But it was too late. Nobody knew what happened to them. Ryan broke into tears. Just an hour ago, the family was beaming with joy. Now everything had broken apart. He felt hollow. The happiness in his life had been replaced by tragedy._

_He ran away. Away from the place, trying to escape his pain and sorrow. He ran and ran, as long as his feet could carry him._

_He wanted to go away, somewhere far._

_He wanted escape the reality. _

_With his teary vision, he couldn't see where he was going and tripped. He tumbled down a valley. And then everything went black._

* * *

_Ryan slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. He was in a house. He rose from the bed and entered the living room._

_"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" a lady asked him with a smile._

_"I'm fine. Where am I? How did I get here? And who are you?" he asked._

_The lady giggled and said "Calm down, child. You're at my home. I'm Maria. My husband found you when he had gone hunting. You were unconscious and hurt. So we took care of you. Now tell me, who are you, dear?"_

_"I'm Ryan. I live in the...the…the….." Ryan searched his memory, but sadly, nothing. "I don't remember where I lived. Or what was I doing in the valley" Ryan confessed._

_"Don't stress on your memory, child. It's ok. It will come back to you slowly. Don't worry" she said._

* * *

_Days passed by. Ryan's physical wounds healed but his mental ones did not. He stayed in Maria's house. Maria, Edward and Ryan stayed as a new family. Edward taught Ryan many things. Ryan learnt hunting, fishing, sword-fighting and survival in the wild. Everyday Ryan and Edward used to go hunting to fetch meal for their family. Maria taught Ryan the art of cooking. She gave him knowledge about various medicinal herbs, and how to survive in the wild without food. Living in the mountains, the couple knew how to survive here and they taught their child the same. Ryan was a smart boy and learnt everything in no time. The new family lived together happily._

* * *

_One night, while sleeping, Ryan had a weird dream. It was a small pixie._

_"Ryan, you are the chosen one. Save us! We need you. Help us!" she said._

_"What? Who are you?" Ryan said in his dream. _

_"We need you, Ryan. The future of all the Divine Kingdom rests in your hand. Help us! Help us!" she repeated._

_Ryan woke up sweating. He couldn't believe his dream. Should he ignore it or believe it? What if it all was true?_

_Ryan spent the rest of his night thinking. 'If somebody needs me, then I should help them. I WILL find Divine Realm, no matter what' he said, determined._

* * *

_The next day he told his parents about his decision. They were worried but they understood him. So then, Ryan bid his family good-bye and left for his journey._

_As he crossed the valley, he saw a strange light drawing him towards it. So Ryan followed it. The light started to move, showing him the way. After following it for many days, Ryan finally reached an unknown place. The light disappeared._

_Ryan searched around the place, just to find a large piece of barren land. The plants seemed to wither away slowly, the land was cracked and the sky seemed dull and dark. Everything was gloomy and dead. Suddenly, a flying pixie flew in front of Ryan._

_"You came! I knew you would come. Thank you so much!" the small pixie squeaked._

_"So you brought me here, right? What is this place? Who are you? Why do you need me?" Ryan asked the pixie._

_"I'll tell you. Have a seat first." she said. After Ryan was comfortable, she started. _

_"I'm Kaya. And you are in the Divine Kingdom. There are four Realms which together form this kingdom - The Pink Realm which is to the west, The Green Realm to the North, The Golden Realm to the South and The Lavender Realm to the East. At the centre is our Holy Temple._

_The Divine Kingdom was a very prosperous kingdom, until the great catastrophe fell upon us. The heavens roared, the sky cried and the earth cracked. The entire kingdom was destroyed. The elders asked one pixie from each Realm to hide the Gem of the Realm and keep it safe. Each Realm had its own gem. The Pink Realm had a Rubellite; The Green realm had an Emerald; The Golden Realm had a Citrine and The Lavender Realm had an Amethyst. The magic of each Realm lied in the gems. I was the guardian of the Rubellite. I hid the gem with me and left this place, following the orders. When I came back, everything was devastated. Everybody had died in the calamity. The magic of the Realm was fading away. I searched out for other guardians. They told me that all the other Realms shared the same scenario. The entire Divine Kingdom was devastated. Nothing could be done to stop it, unless there is a King, a Ruler of The Divine Kingdom. So we need you to restore our land. We need you to be the King of the Divine Kingdom." she explained._

_"What? That is impossible. I couldn't be. How can you tell me to be the King? I don't even belong here." Ryan explained._

_"You are the chosen one. The Gods sent me to find you and bring you here. I know you are the right King for our kingdom. Save us, please!" the pixie pleaded._

_"Ok. I will help you. That's what I'm here for. Now, how should I restore this place?" Ryan asked her._

_"First, you have to find all the four gems. Travel across all the four Realms and meet each guardian to acquire the gem. Once you get them, reach the Holy temple. All of us guardians would be there. I will tell you the next thing when you reach there. At dawn, you start your journey. For now, take rest." Kaya said._

_Kaya showed him his resting place told him the way to reach the other Realms. She handed him the Rubellite._

_"I could have just called the guardians to give you the gems, but I won't. The Gods want to test your capability and besides, a King needs to know his land." She said. Ryan understood that._

* * *

_The next day, Ryan left for the Green Realm. After travelling farther towards the North-east, Ryan reached the Green Realm. Finding the guardian, he acquired the Emerald. Travelling further, he reached the Golden realm. After a great difficulty, he was able to find the guardian and get the Citrine from the said pixie. Lastly, he reached the Lavender Realm and found the Amethyst. He smirked. He was happy to know that he succeeded in finding the Magic Gems. So then, he headed towards the Holy Temple._

* * *

_Kaya and her friends were waiting for Ryan at the temple. Soon, Ryan reached there. Kaya showed him the inscriptions and explained them. Ryan learnt about the Magic and the Past of the Divine Kingdom. The pixies placed each gem in the central sanctum and made Ryan stand in the centre. They performed the spiritual ceremony while Ryan chanted the Holy words. Soon the entire sanctum lit up with light. It covered him entirely and spread out like a wave, travelling in all the directions. The light engulfed all of the Divine Kingdom._

_The entire kingdom was lit up. Everything seemed magical. Ryan was engulfed in the light. He felt different. He felt strong and powerful. It was like the light was giving him strength. All the Realms were shining by the light. Trees and plants grew out magically, the land was restored back and the sky became bright again._

_The light receded from the kingdom, back to the temple. It kept on receding and reached back to Ryan. Now, only Ryan was shining in the bright light. Slowly, the light faded away from his body, revealing his new form._

_Ryan's attire was different. He wore a grand crown on his head. His clothes were different. And furthermore, he had gained wings! He himself was surprised. He had transformed into a fairy! The pixies cheered for their new King._

* * *

_The Divine Kingdom was restored back. Each Realm had a characteristic color to it. The names of each Realm signified the color of the Realm. The Pink Realm had pink trees, pink land pink clouds, everything pink. The same scenario was with the other Realms, except they had Green, Yellow and Lavender colors respectively._

_Ryan brought his parents, Edward and Maria to the Divine Kingdom. They were overjoyed to see their son back. The family lived in the kingdom happily. Ryan brought many people from other places to become a part of the kingdom. Soon, the entire land was populated again and the Realms were prosperous again._

_Through merit, Ryan chose three more people-two guys and a girl- as Rulers. Soon, each Realm had its own king. Ryan ruled the Pink Realm, Dylan ruled the Green Realm, Sora ruled the Lavender Realm and Jake ruled the Golden Realm. All the four countries were at peace with each other and united. Ryan was the strongest among all and the Pink Realm was the strongest country in the Divine Kingdom._

_Everything was right. There was peace everywhere. The Divine Kingdom was restored. Ryan was happier than ever._

* * *

**(A/N): This is the first part of the story. The next part is even more interesting, trust me! There will be a major twist in the story. Bare with me guys; let my fucking exam get over. Then I'll update quicker. Believe it! XD**


	4. The Past and the Mystery- Part II

_About a decade had passed by. Ryan had reached his late twenties. He was a kind and a smart King. The entire Pink Realm was at the pinnacle of glory under his rule. Dylan, Sora and Jake had already found their life partners from their respective Realm. Each Realm had a King and a Queen, except the Pink Realm. Ryan was single, and waiting for his love. His mother had found many capable maidens for him, but Ryan had refused them all._

_The Pink Realm was surrounded by forest on its western boundary. During free time, Ryan used to stroll in the forest. He loved to spend his time alone here. Every day he would visit the said place._

* * *

_One day, while walking in the forest, Ryan saw something pink._

_Curiously, he ran after it, only to see a pink haired maiden. Quickly he spread out his wings and flew upwards. Reaching a higher branch, hid himself and looked down, to watch the damsel. She had beautiful long, pink hairs. But he couldn't see her face._

_Every day, Ryan would wait for her in the forest. She was a beautiful girl with honey colored eyes and a porcelain face. Like Ryan, even she would stroll alone in the forest. After many days of stalking, Ryan gathered courage to talk to her._

_That day, Ryan walked to her, determined. He tapped her shoulder gently. The girl turned around, honey eyes looking into his charcoal ones. He was lost into them._

_"Hello, sir. May I help you?" she asked politely. Ryan snapped out of his trance. _

_"Let me introduce myself. I'm Ryan, The ruler of the Pink Realm." Ryan said, kneeling and kissing the back of her hand._

_The girl smiled. "I am Layla, The princess of the Cotton Candy land. It's my pleasure to meet you, Lord Ryan" she said. Her voice was enchanting. The way she said his name made his heart skip a beat._

_"Please, call me Ryan." he said. "What is a beautiful maiden like you doing alone in the forest?" he asked her politely._

_"I love this place. The trees, the birds, the greenery, it's all alluring. I spend my free time in this place" she explained._

_"I do too. Even I like to spend my free time in this place." Ryan confessed._

_The two talked for hours. They talked and talked. The loved each other's company. It became their daily routine. They would meet up daily. Both of them were drawn into each other. They were the best of friends now. They would stroll around the forest, watch cloud by lying on the grass or sit near the waterfall._

_"I wish I could fly like you" Layla once told Ryan. Ryan looked at her for a second and then smiled._

_"Fly WITH me" he said, extending his hand. Unsure, Layla took his hand. Wings spread out and the couple took off. Layla was so afraid that she clutched Ryan's shirt and buried her face into his chest. Ryan blushed. He encircled his arm around her waist to make her feel safe, blushing the entire time. He looked down at the pink haired princess. Layla looked up to see Ryan's face close to hers. Their faces were merely inches apart from each other. Her mind was spinning like crazy. Blood crept up her cheeks. Never had she felt like this in her life._

_They stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes and the time seemed to freeze. They were drawn into each other. The gap between their lips started to reduce. And before they knew, they were kissing each other. A short, gentle kiss was shared between them. Layla pulled away, blushing like crazy and buried her head into Ryan's chest again. Ryan was smiling and blushing at the same time._

_They were currently flying over the Dreaded Waters of the Bottomless Ocean. It lied south to the forest. Ryan nudged his lover gently. Layla turned around to see the scene in front of her._

_It was sunset. The sun seemed like a large sphere, drowning into the waters. Its reflection spread across the entire water, making it look like silver water with an orange tinge. It was breathtaking._

_Ryan turned around and headed towards west. Soon, they were hovering over the Cotton Candy land. The land was named after the famous farmlands growing cotton candies. The large farm patches looked pink and fluffy. _**(A/N: I know its dumbest thing ever. But I want cotton candy farms in my story. :P)**

_Layla was amazed at her kingdom. It looked much more beautiful from up here. She pointed out her castle, the marketplace, the gardens and everything. Then, Ryan turned around and flew back. They crossed the forest and reached the Pink Realm. Everything looked pink, even from the top. Ryan showed her his Palace and other places of the Realm. "You belong here, with me" he whispered to her. Layla blushed, understanding what it meant._

_Soon, they went back to the forest and Ryan landed them both on the grass. He was still holding her by the waist. Layla looked up at him._

_"Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time with you." she confessed. Ryan just stared at her and then swooned down to capture her lips. This time, the kiss was long. Layla kissed him back with equal emotions. All their love, their unsaid confessions, their longing for each other was expressed in the kiss._

_"I love you" Ryan said pulling back and kissing her again. Layla was too engrossed into the kisses to respond. "I-love-mmm-you-too" she managed to say between her kisses and moans. Their love for each other had blossomed._

_Every day, they would have the same routine. But now, few things had changed. At the waterfall, Layla would sit on Ryan's lap. While cloud watching, Ryan would rest his head on Layla's lap. She would lean down to kiss his nose which would cause him to pull her down and smack his lips with hers. The couple was happy in each other's company._

* * *

_One day, Ryan took Layla to meet his parents. His mom was overjoyed to know her son found a partner for him. The entire Realm celebrated. That evening, they held a grand celebration. Jake, Sora and Dylan were invited too. The entire kingdom welcomed their new soon-to-be queen._

_Few days later, Layla invited Ryan and his parents to her palace. The King of the Cotton Candy Land was protective of his daughter, but soon approved Ryan. The Queen was sweet and polite. She had long, pink hair and brown eyes. She looked like an elder version of Layla, except her eyes._

_"Every girl from the royal family has pink hair and different colored eyes from her parents." Layla explained._

**(A/N: I perfectly know I'm violating the laws of genetics. I know it is IMPOSSIBLE to have a female-linked trait. But this is a fantasy story, rite? :D )**

_Ryan was instantly accepted by the people of the Cotton Candy Land. Both the families approved their love. The King was happy that this relation would unite the two kingdoms and both the kingdoms would together become great allies._

_After the celebration, Layla took Ryan with her to show him the castle, while their parents were downstairs, talking._

_"And this is my room. This is my-mfffhh" she was cut off by the fairy king's lips._

_"I missed you so much, Layla. I need you, right now." he said as their bodies hit her soft bed._

* * *

_Everything was perfect. Wedding preparations were going on. But just a few days before the grand marriage ceremony, Ryan went missing. The entire Divine kingdom searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Everybody started to panic. The next day, a royal guard found their King's dead body dumped in a pit, outside the village. (Just like 3rd Kazekage.) Nobody could believe their beloved King being murdered, that too, days away from his marriage. Everybody was grief-struck._

_When the news was delivered to Princess Layla, she seemed unfazed. She kept her poker face on and her only words were "He died for his own good. Good riddance"_

_Upon hearing those words from the messenger, Jake was beyond angry. "How dare that bitch say that about Ryan?! I bet she is the one who killed him" he shouted._

_Sora kept a hand on his shoulder and said "You are right. Ryan was our friend. He established this kingdom; he made us who we are now. Now it's our chance to repay him. By avenging his death."_

_Dylan cut in "Then it's fixed. At dawn, we declare a war with the Cotton Candy Land. For Ryan!" he shouted. "For Ryan!" they all shouted back._

_And thus, a war broke between the two kingdoms. Jake, Dylan and Sora united together their armies and attacked Cotton Candy Land with full force. The war clouds burst. Intense fight broke out between the two kingdoms. The war went on for several months. Both the sides fought with equal force. It was hard to determine the winner. The war went on._

* * *

_Few months later, a meeting was called out between the committees of both kingdoms. In the meeting, Princess Layla spoke "I have to make an announcement. None of you know that I was pregnant when Ryan died. My pregnancy was kept secret due to the war. Few weeks ago, I gave birth to the child. The child is healthy. She is a girl and she has pink hair like mine. Not just that, she has wings too, just like her father." Layla explained. "I am willing to hand over the heir of the Pink Realm in your hands, but under one condition. I want you to stop the war." she bargained._

_The committee was silent for a minute, but then Dylan spoke. "We accept your condition just because she is Ryan's child. We will stop the war, but the Cotton Candy Land will not have any sort of contact with the Divine Kingdom. We will be enemies for generations to come."_

_With that, the Pink Realm had a cute, baby heiress. The war ended but the bonds were broken. As stated, the two kingdoms became bitter enemies. Merely saying the name of the enemy country was a serious crime._

"... And since centuries, we are forbidden to say that name" Hinata finished. She looked down to see Naruto's head resting on her lap. Naruto was fast asleep, snoring.

"So the real killer of Ryan is still unknown?" he asked Hinata.

"Unfortunately, yes-" Hinata was cut off when Naruto encircled his arms around her waist, still sleeping. Hinata blushed. "Hina-mmm-chan" he mumbled in his sleep. Hinata's blush increased tenfold.

"Tch. Dobe" Sasuke mouthed as he went back to his place, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

**(A/N): Finally done with the flashback story. How will Sasuke find the Ryan's killer in his quest? Find out later in the story!**


	5. The Castle of The Pink Sky

**(A/N): Finally, Sakura enters. :D**

* * *

The trio reached the Cloud Transport Exchange. It was like the house of clouds. The clouds floated aimlessly around the place. Furthermore, they all varied from each other in shades. From pale whitish-pink to the dark magenta-pink, every shade existed. The clouds were the transportation media. Each cloud was assigned its destination. The baby clouds were the whitest of the white and became pink as they grew older.

"One cloud among these will take you to the Castle of the Pink Sky. You only have one chance. Choose wisely." Hinata told them.

Sasuke looked at all the clouds thoughtfully. Remembering Hinata's story, he knew the castle was the oldest monument in the Realm. Surely, the oldest of the old cloud should only be able to take them there. He quickly scanned the entire place to find a darkest magenta-pink cloud floating aimlessly.

"That one!" Sasuke pointed to the said cloud.

Hinata smiled. "Good choice" she breathed and called out for the said cloud.

Soon, the three were floating on the back of the cloud, travelling to their destination, The Castle of the Pink Sky.

* * *

Soon, they reached their destination. The Castle was more magnificent than anything they had ever seen.

The castle walls were transparent, as if made out of glass with a hint of pink in it. There were no joints, no breaks. The entire castle was made out of a single piece! Moreover, the entire walls were decorated by sculptures. On the corners were long diamond-shaped staffs through which the sunlight refracted and split into multiple rainbows!

The three entered the castle. On the throne sat the Queen, in her full glory. Her long, pink tresses lay elequently by her sides. She wore the Royal crown. Her blue eyes scanned the new-comers. The trio bowed down to her. Hinata then spoke.

"Your Highness, these tourists wanted to meet you." she said.

"Introduce yourselves and state your wish" the queen ordered them.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my friend, Naruto. We came from a far land, searching for the Pink Realm. My brother has been transformed into a stone statue and I need the Enchanted Fairy Dust of Epic Magic to undo the spell." he said.

**I can't believe you said that correctly, dude!**

_I know, man... I know..._

"Oh, is that so? And how do you expect us to believe you?" another voice called out.

All the heads turned in the said direction. There stood a beautiful, young maiden. Her beautiful pink hairs reached her waist. She wore a casual yet elegant blue gown which hugged her curves in the right places. It reached her knees revealing her beautiful long legs. On her head was a thin, small tiara studded with gems. Her face was small, with big, bright emerald eyes glaring right through Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl.

**Woah! She's one hot babe!**

_What? Will you shut your filthy mouth?_

**Oh, come on! I know you want to ravish her.**

_I didn't even think of it. YOU are the perverted one._

"Sakura-hime, calm down child. Let them state their desires." the Queen said politely snapping Sasuke back to reality.

"You can't give them anything they want, mother. Who knows if they are lying or not." Sakura shot another glare at Sasuke who seemed unfazed by her.

"Very well then, if you say so." the Queen said to Sakura. Then she looked at Sasuke and said "You have to earn the Fairy Dust. You must prove your worth."

"And how exactly should I do that?" Sasuke asked the Queen.

"You have to bring the Sword of Calypso from the Cotton Candy Land."

Hinata gasped. Naruto held her hand and patted her back, soothing her. Sasuke guessed it must be a difficult task. He was ready for it. He would do anyting to get his revenge. He looked at the queen, determined and then he nodded.

"Wait, I will accompany him." Sakura said.

Inspite of Queen's orders, Saskura was determined to accompany Sasuke to the Cotton Candy Land.

"I don't trust him. And besides, this is a golden opportunity to invade the Cotton Candy land" she said.

**Oh yeah! Sexy lady will accompany us. Wait till we are alone. I will make her moan-**

_Shut the hell up, you filthy bastard!_

**Just imagine, man. Both our bodies pressed together as we'll kiss her senseless-**

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

**Oohh! Little Sasu-chan's hormones are kicking in? Finally you decided to leave out of your gay self.**

_Get lost. And I'm not gay. Hn._

**Whatever you say, buddy. Now stop spacing out and talk to the vixen in front of us.**

_Huh?_

"Hey! Sasuke. Are you listening?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn"

"Look, this quest may be nothing for you, but it means a lot for me and my kingdom. I won't let you screw this one." she told him.

"I can handle this on my own. I don't need a weak girl tagging along" he said, walking past her.

"How dare you, you arrogant bastard." she said as she swirled her fingers. Glitter formed on her fingertips as the spell worked. Sasuke tripped, falling face flat. Sakura smirked, walking past him.

The duo prepared for their journey. Sasuke changed into different clothes. He wore a black, sleeveless jacket and baggy pants. He secured his katana on his back. Sakura wore a tight, navy blue long top and shorts underneath. She secured her kunai pouch to her right thigh.

Soon, the couple left out for their new quest, with determination in their minds and hatred in their hearts- One's for her rivalry, other's for his brother and obviously, for each other too.

* * *

**(A/N): I am really sorry. My medical finals are going on and I really couldn't update. We have a week of holiday before our practical exams so I wrote this today. I'll update slowly. Hang on, friends!**


	6. The Journey to The Cotton Candy Land

**(A/N): Let me clear this out. Currently, Sasuke does not know anybody from Team 7, Konoha 9 (or 12). But the Uchiha massacre has taken place and Sasuke is in still in his dark ocean of hatred and revenge as Sakura and Naruto were not there to melt up his heart. There is a reason for that, though.**

* * *

The road to Cotton Candy Land was a difficult one. It required actual stealth, strength and talent to be able to survive the obstacles. The couple had to pass through the dense wilderness in order to reach there. The duo walked by the exit gates of the kingdom. A backpack hung carelessly around Sasuke's shoulder which contained their supplies.

Soon, they were out of the Pink Realm, travelling westwards to the dense forest. Neither of them had said a word to each other. By the evening, they had hardly reached the edge of the forest. It was still a long way to go.

"Let's stop. We should set a camp before it gets dark." Sakura spoke for the first time.

"Hn" he grunted back.

**What is wrong with you? Go, talk to her, you fool! We won't get the girl because of you!**

_Why the hell do you keep on appearing again and again?_

**To make sure you don't die a virgin.**

_It won't happen. I'm an Uchiha, for god's sak-_

**Oh damn! Look at that ass!**

Sakura had bent down, digging into the backpack. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Sasuke had a perfect view of her ass. He blushed and looked away. Not-so-innocent thoughts started forming in his head. His blush increased tenfold. Let's say, he was happy for wearing baggy pants that day.

* * *

Soon, the tent was set up by the couple. Sasuke had wandered off to fetch firewood while Sakura took the responsibility of getting food for them. Sasuke returned with firewood and put it in front of the tent and looked for Sakura. What he saw surprised him the most. There was a large dining table set up in the middle of the forest holding a variety of food items. Cake, steak, pizza, vegetables, hot dogs, juice, sushi, salad, rum-you name it and it was there.

Sasuke stood there wide-eyed.

"How did you-" he shut up as he saw Sakura grin and move her fingers. Glitter fell from her fingertips.

Sasuke smirked at her and sat down on the chair.

"Why didn't you set the tent by yourself?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't know the spell for that" she admitted. He smiled.

_She's cute._

**And hot! A sex-bomb, baby! Wooot!**

Sasuke ignored his inner and started eating the food. Dinner went on in silence. As the night approached, the temperature dropped down. They set up the campfire to keep themselves warm. Both of them were sitting near the fire, opposite to each other.

"So Sasuke, you're a ninja, huh? What is it like to be a ninja?" Sakura broke the silence.

Sasuke stared at her before answering. He thought for a while, but finally replied "Being ninja was everything in our village. Everybody tried their best to pass the academy. Being a ninja was a prestige in itself. Ninjas are supposed to be humble and just in every job they do. From simple missions to assassinations, we are supposed to perform every mission flawlessly." Sasuke sighed, and continued.

"Ninjas are supposed to be loyal and serve their country.

_I abandoned mine._

Ninjas, through their act, are supposed to make their family and country proud.

_I have nobody left to be called as 'mine'._

_._

My father wanted me to be an elite ninja.

_He always compared me with Itachi._

He wanted me to be the greatest ninja.

_But he would always favor Itachi._

I did everything, but I could never surpass my brother, Itachi.

_Itachi, my brother; the one who wiped out my entire clan._

Even today, I seek power to defeat my brother.

_To get revenge for what he did. To me, to our clan."_

Sasuke frowned while thinking. Sakura noticed that. She had heard earlier that he needed the Enchanted Dust to help his brother. 'He definitely has some secrets from his past. Especially between him and his brother' she concluded.

"You are a fairy, right? Tell me about yourself." Sasuke said, changing the topic. Sakura understood that.

"Oh, me? I am Sakura Haruno, princess of the Pink Realm. I am not your average princess. I have been trained for fighting along with my regular princess duties. I can handle weapons, combat on the battlefield and kill too, if I need to. I am training to be a true fairy. I am still learning magic spells. My hair color is natural. Since centuries, pink-haired women are born in the royal family. Our great ancestor saved the kingdom and saved the magic. Since then, every person of the royal family has magic powers. Every fairy has to earn her wings. But the knowledge has been lost since a few generations ago. Due to it, we are unable to get our wings. The magic has been fading ever since. I have to find a way to get the knowledge back."

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see his eyes closed, probably fast asleep. She scowled, muttering curses and lines along 'inconsiderate asshole' and 'mannerless freak' while lying back and zipping her sleeping bag.

Sasuke opened one eye to look at the princess. Pissing her off was sure fun. He smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

As the sun rose, the team had already set off for their journey. They walked for hours. It was a long road.

"Is this the same forest where Prince Ryan met his girl?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How do you know about it?" she asked.

"Hinata told us. Is it a true story or just a myth?" he asked.

"It is indeed true story. Our hair color and magic is the proof for it."

"But the killer of the Prince is still not found." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know. It is still a mystery. And after failing for many years, the council dropped the matter altogether. Nobody could find the real killer" she explained.

"Let us find out about this matter in the Cotton Candy Land. I am sure we will find some useful information there." he suggested.

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Soon, they reached the densest part of the forest. Hardly any sun rays would reach the ground. Day felt like night. It was dark... Frightening dark.

"Sasuke, a-are you afraid of the d-dark? Sakura asked him.

"No."

_I am used to the darkness._

Sasuke looked at the girl and felt her restlessness. "Are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not s-sure..."

"Sakura" he said as he took her hand in his. His body acted upon its own as their fingers entwined. Sakura tensed up first but then relaxed under his touch. A sense of security washed over her as she held his hand even more firmly. Blush crept up their faces as they walked hand in hand through the forest.

The couple walked until the sunset. It didn't matter as the light intensity hardly changed, but they had to stop due to the nocturnal creatures. They set up the tent and the campfire. Sasuke lay beside Sakura to make her feel safe. That night, they talked about their families and their dreams. They had become good friends.

* * *

Days passed by. They had covered half their distance. Half the distance of their journey to Cotton Candy Land and half the distance of the way to each other's hearts. But, they were both oblivious to their feeling.

One night, both of them lay besides each other, watching the starlit sky. Sasuke told Sakura about his past. He told her about the Uchiha massacre, his brother Itachi and his desire to seek revenge. He told her about the aliens and the real reason he needed the Enchanted Fairy Dust. Sakura listened to him and supported him. She understood him. Sasuke was happy to know that. His heart felt light. He was grateful to her for understanding him and for her emotional support. He did not show it but he was content. He was happy to know that somebody cared for him; understood him.

_She is so nice. I think I like her. _

He thought as he drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, adjusting her eyes to the morning light. She felt a weight on her waist and turned around to come face to face with the Uchiha prince. His arm had encircled around her waist protectively, pulling her close to him. Their legs were entangled while their faces were merely inches apart from each other. Sakura stared at the man in front of her. He looked so peaceful when asleep. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. His faced looked so kissable right now. Without her notice, her face moved closer to his. Their faces were only centimeters apart when Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sakura froze.

Sasuke just smirked at her and said "I didn't know you like to molest people in their sleep."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened but soon she joined him. The couple shared their first kiss in the forest. The same forest where Ryan found his true love.

* * *

Sasuke confessed his feelings to Sakura and she did the same. The newly formed couple was happy in the company of each other. That evening, they halted near a river. They set up their tent and headed straight to the river to clean themselves.

Upon reaching the river, Sakura did her magic and their clothes changed. Sasuke wore only a Bermuda and was shirtless, showing his well-sculpted body. Sakura was no less, either. She wore a navy blue bikini showing off her beautiful body. Both of them looked at each other and blushed. Sakura, then took Sasuke's hand and pulled him in the water.

The couple played in the water for a long time. Sakura sneaked up behind Sasuke and pulled him under the water. Sasuke quickly turned around and trapped her petite form with his arms. Sakura squirmed within his hold but couldn't escape his tight embrace. Suddenly, Sasuke started tickling her. Sakura squirmed and laughed until she could breathe no more. Laughing underwater; she couldn't breathe any air. Just then, Sasuke kissed her and provided her the needful supply of air. Never had she thought she would crave for a kiss with such desperation. Soon, Sasuke brought them on the surface but continued to kiss her. They broke up for air and Sakura rested her head on his chest. Sasuke encircled his arms around his lover and embraced her. They stayed together in that position for some time.

After their bath, they returned to the tent and set up the fire. They ate their dinner and went to sleep quickly. But this time, Sasuke and Sakura slept in the same sleeping bag, in each other's embrace. They enjoyed each other's company. They loved each other. They were so happy.

* * *

(A/N): My exams are still going on and I have to load my brains with 1000 pages of study-load for each SUBJECT. Sometimes, being a Doctor sucks, too! Wish me luck, guys! :D


End file.
